Soul Mates Ichiruki
by gangsta2unicorn
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia our fave bleach couple : D a story of our two shinigamis discovering their feelings for one and thei other, but can they make it work with the obsticles in the way of true love? DISCLAIMER: i dont own bleach but id like to :3
1. Keep my heart beating

**Bleach fan fiction chapter 1**

It was a full moon around the pitch black night; it seemed so quiet until a hollows roar broke the peace.

Rukia lay in Ichigo's closet not sleeping but lost deep in thought. A loud beeping interrupted the raven haired shinigami's day dreaming, at once she knew what was wrong. "Ichigo wake up there's a hollow attack!" Rukia whispered while sliding on a red glove on her right hand. The teenage shinigami forced himself out of bed and quickly stretched his arms before getting his soul pushed out of his body "Where is it?" he asked seriously, he helped Rukia climb on to his back and he leapt out the window. "It's at the park and it looks pretty big" Rukia said with an anxious look on her face, as they glided gracefully from rooftop to rooftop Rukia was able to see the hollow's head over the tree tops 'wow that is big' she thought to herself, Ichigo felt her discomfort "Rukia there is nothing to worry about, we can handle this" he said in an assuring voice,

"I know" she whispered, for some reason Rukia always felt safe around Ichigo.

When they finally reached the park Rukia jumped off Ichigo's back and Ichigo took out his zanpakuto and ran into battle, the hollow yowled and stomped its way towards Ichigo but its gaze never left Rukia, just as the hollow was in front of Ichigo it walked over him as if he wasn't even there and continued to stomp in Rukia's direction. Ichigo tried to stop the hollow by slicing off his claw but the hollow only stopped for a second to throw Ichigo out of the way away, he was thrown into a nearby tree which snapped from impact, Ichigo quickly got back up and ran after the hollow until he saw something that froze him in place, Rukia was backed up against a large tree and the hollow was about to kill her, that gave Ichigo the motivation to run faster.

When he got to Rukia he stopped right in front of her just in time, her eyes were wide with fear as she yelled " ICHIGO YOU IDIOT, RUN AWAY" and then watched Ichigo get mauled by the giant hollow. With the remainder of his energy Ichigo drove his zanpakuto into the hollows shoulder, the hollow took a step back howling in pain Ichigo knew his wounds were fatal and he knew that finishing the hollow off would make it worse but he had to make sure that the hollow wouldn't hurt Rukia, with all his strength he ran towards the hollow and threw his soul slayer at it piercing through its mask.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia managed to mumble out, Ichigo didn't say anything his back was still facing Rukia but he turned his head to see her, showing his torn face with the crimson liquid dripping down onto the soft green grass, he dropped to his knees fighting for consciousness but that was a battle he could never win by himself, he gave up collapsing under himself, falling into a big black abyss. "NO ICHIGO" Rukia screamed while running up to the lifeless body, she turned him around so he was lying on his back and just looked at his cold, pale face 'There has to be something I can do to help him, anything' she practically screamed in her mind, she brushed her hand against his blood soaked orange hair and started crying. Although she knew it wouldn't do anything because he was already dead Rukia tried to heal Ichigo but he was still lifeless, her sobs grew louder and she hugged his body as tight as she could getting tears on his shoulder, she swore she just felt something while hugging Ichigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARTIST COMMENT

Yea so this, this is super cheesesy DONT HURT ME

Che well whatever

: D my first fan fic : D

mmmh only chapter one once i work out how to make it chapter 2 Lmao

yea i cant work it out Help please : D

REVIEW Love 3 3 3


	2. Finally

'Was that… a heart beat, no it couldn't have been' Rukia thought after feeling something in Ichigo's chest move, she felt it again and now his fingers were moving as well

'Was that… a heart beat, no it couldn't have been' Rukia thought after feeling something in Ichigo's chest move, she felt it again and now his fingers were moving as well. Rukia sat up, her eyes still stinging from tears, the blood pooling around her was too much to handle, as Rukia was lost in thought Ichigo sat up so fast it could have given him whiplash and coughed up a scary amount of blood beside him before turning around and looking at the small crying girl next to him, "Oh h-hey, wait why a-are you crying?" Ichigo mumbled to the girl beside him, shocked Rukia turned around to look at the boy who had just saved her life "WHY DO YOU THINK IDIOT?!" she yelled at him what else could she do but avoid answering the question, 'wait why am I crying?! I am a Kuchiki from one of the noblest clans of soul society' she mentally sighed to herself 'I know why, I'm in love with Ichigo, the soul society would never allow it but I cant help it, I have butterflies just thinking about him and now just knowing that he's alive has lifted a really heavy weight off my chest, but these thoughts….these thoughts are useless because I know for a fact that he'll never feel the same about me' she thought to herself.

"C'mon Rukia lets start heading back home" Rukia was distracted from her mental debate by a rough voice "No you idiot, with those wounds your not going anywhere." Rukia argued "But I'm seriously fine, so we can just-"

"Just let me heal you idiot, you're always so stubborn" Rukia cut in

"AM NO-"Ichigo started

"Shut up" Rukia cut in again as she already started healing him

There was silence for a few minutes apart from Ichigo's heavy breathing until Rukia finally spoke "That's as much as I can do now, how are you feeling?" Rukia said her eyes still red from all the crying "Yea never better thanks" he replied , Ichigo was pretty much healed apart from a gash on his stomache (that would heal in a week) and the colour had come back into his face. "Can we go back now, it's getting cold?" Rukia asked rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm them up "Yea lets get out of here." he replied in a very tired tone.

Later that night…..

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't the type of guy to be sitting up on the rooftop staring at the stars, but there he was on top of the Kurosaki clinic just thinking to himself, well arguing with himself actually…

'Why does it bother me so much that she was crying but worse than that, it was my fault?'

He was so caught up in his thoughts the Ichigo didn't even notice Rukia come and sit beside him until she started speaking…

"Why did you save me at the park today?" her voice sounded upset and confused

"Idiot, I didn't want to lose you…"

"Your life would be much better if you never met me!"

"Damn it Rukia you know that's not true!" His voice was determined

"Because of me you could have died today" Her voiced raised was raised a bit

"It's not your fault!"

'Yes it is!"

"Why do you even care?!" that came out a little colder than it was supposed to… "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" When Rukia realized what she had just said she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and blushed lucky for her the dark night sky was hiding it, changing her gaze to anywhere but Ichigo. Everything was to quiet for Rukia's liking "Well I think I'll go to bed now" She wouldn't be able to handle the rejection, just as she got up she felt something grab her hand, when she looked to see what it was she was surprised, Ichigo had grabbed her hand "Don't go, I don't want you to" his voice was soft as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Rukia was shocked but what surprised her more was what he said next "Rukia I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Ichigo felt as though he was about to have a nervous breakdown,

"Of coarse I will" her voice filled with joy and with that he lowered his head just so their lips were touching and they shared a soft passionate kiss, Rukia put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, both of them felt that this was the best night ever. When they both parted for air Rukia spoke sweetly but yet regretfully "The soul society won't like this"

"Its not like they can do anything, I've fought them once for you before I'd be happy to do it again! We should really get to bed, we still have school tomorrow" his words reassured Rukia and feeling a little tired herself thought that sleep would be a good idea "Uh Ichigo?" she said anxiously

"I don't want to sleep in the closet anymore" she still sounded unsure but Ichigo just laughed "Well if you wouldn't mind sleeping with me, I guess that's ok". Rukia got up from Ichigo's lap and left to go inside his room, Ichigo followed shortly after to find her already in his bed, she looked really peaceful. Rukia wasn't asleep yet but she was close too, Ichigo took of his shirt leaving him only wearing a tank top and sweatpants and got into bed next to his girlfriend, it still sounded weird to him but he liked the sound of it. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo and he did the same to her, they lay there listening to each others breathing until they both fell asleep.

A/N

Hey guyz sorry it took so long for me to post this up: D

YAY FINALLY WE SEE SOME SMOOCH 3

Yus nao tiem for a story conflict any ideas??

OH YES and sorry for making this very corny, im a big fan of corny love stories as you could probably see XD

Anyways review or don't review as long as you have a nice day : )


	3. Thanks for saving my life

Ichigo sat up from the best sleep he had in ages, he looked over to the sleeping girl next to him but not just any girl, the girl he loved

Ichigo sat up from the best sleep he had in ages, he looked over to the sleeping girl next to him but not just any girl, the girl he loved. He leaned over Rukia and kissed her softly on the lips. Feeling his warm touch she opened her eyes and wrapped arms around him, kissing back more passionately. Ever since last night Rukia just couldn't control her want for Ichigo, if it was up to her she would spend most of her time kissing him and Ichigo felt the same way, if not more. "Good morning to you too Rukia" Ichigo laughed in her ear when they parted, "Morning Ichi" she said dreamily with her arms still wrapped around him "Well Rukia, its Saturday, what do you feel like doing today?" he asked gazing into her violet eyes, she replied by placing small kisses from his cheek to his lips, and when he kissed her back she parted her lips and he captured them in his own, moving slowly and gently. Rukia moved one of her hands to tangle it in his bright hair, while the other one was under his shirt, trying to pull it off; his hand was on the small uncovered part of her lower back and the other was wrapped around her chest, pulling them together tightly. Both of them parted looking flushed "I think Urahara said something about wanting us to meet him at the shop." Rukia finally spoke after a few minutes, answering Ichigo's question, before Ichigo could say anything Kon burst out of nowhere "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances before looking at the plush lion climbing up onto the bed, Ichigo just swatted him onto the floor with a frown and got out of bed (stepping on Kon while he was at it) "None of your damn business Kon" he said while walking over to the closet, the lion looked outraged but then her turned to Rukia "H-how could you betray me like that, kissing that dumb ass pervert"  
"HEY!" Ichigo usual scowl deepened  
"I didn't betray you Kon, and even though he is a dumb ass, I love Ichigo a lot"

"I love you too" He said nearly smiling and ignoring the dumb ass part of that sentence.

"STAY OUT OF THIS PERVERT" Kon yelled

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Rukia rolled her eyes and got out of bed, she walked up next to Ichigo and stood on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "I'm going to get dressed, be right back" and then she disappeared in the closet.

"EWWWW GROSS, how could you kiss such an ugly guy like that?"

"You're the most annoying thing in the world Kon" Ichigo said through clenched teeth

"I hate you, Rukia stealing pervert"

"Well I hate you too; let's see how pretty you are when Yuzu fixes you up, Bostav!" Ichigo said with a sinister grin on his face. Kon knew he was going to get sent to Yuzu anyway so he might as well go down with a bang "Well maybe you wouldn't be so ugly if she fixed you up" He said in a mocking tone. Ichigo was filled with fury, how dare THAT THING call him ugly. "WHY YOU-" Ichigo calmed down immediately when he felt Rukia hug him from the side "Who are you calling ugly Kon?! I think that **my boyfriend** is very sexy, and no one can call him names but me" she said in between kisses on his neck, he wrapped his arms around her and smirked at Kon in victory and pressed his lips on to hers passionately "No way am I going to stand here and watch you two make out" Then they broke apart and Rukia spoke her arms still entangled with his "Then leave" she said harshly, and then Ichigo stepped forward and grabbed Kon by the tail "Goodbye Bostav" He said before opening the door and throwing him out into the corridor. "Get changed" Rukia ordered, Ichigo didn't say anything; he just pulled of his shirt and watched Rukia's face turn many shades of red as he smiled smugly. Rukia saw his face while trying to avoid his toned chest, his smug expression annoyed her but when she came up with a plan, she smiled as well. Rukia walked up to Ichigo and pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him "What are you doi-" She cut him off by kissing him roughly, leading away from his mouth and onto his neck and then his chest and then back to his mouth, he was kissing her back with the exact same passion but then he thought about today's priority. "Shouldn't we be going to Urahara's?" He said in between kisses, Rukia sat up on top of him and said deviously "Yeah, I guess but where's the fun in that?!"

"There is none, but I should at least get finished changing…" Rukia lay down and kissed his neck softly "But you started It." and Ichigo sighed, but then brightened up when he came up with a pretty witty comeback "And we'll finish it when we come back from Urahara's" he said very seductively. Rukia jumped off of him and blushed

"Yeah okay, I guess I should let you get changed…" she mumbled and Ichigo smirked

"That's what I thought".

Ichigo stopped in front of Urahara's store and turned to Rukia "Before we go in, what do we do about us?" She looked a little puzzled.

"What about us?" Rukia asked.  
"Well do you want people to know about us being together?" He looked a little irritated that he had to explain the question. "Of coarse I do, idiot. But maybe we should keep it a secret for a little while, if Orihime found out now, she would be crushed."

"Yeah, you're right; keeping it quiet might be the best thing for now. Look, I'm ready when you are, okay?" Ichigo said

"Okay." Rukia agreed

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's go inside." He said before he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, he then turned around and walked in. Rukia followed shortly.

"Urahara?" Ichigo called out as he entered the first room.

"Oh, why hello Ichigo, hello Kuchiki-san." The blonde-haired man said cheerfully

"So why did you call us over, Urahara?" Ichigo said with his usual frown.

"Oh well, I heard that you two handled a rather nasty hollow and I just wanted to see if you were both okay" He chimed, his expression not changing from that goofy looking smile that he usually wore. "Yeah, we're both fine." Ichigo stated

"YOU IDIOT, YOU NEARLY DIED LAST NIGHT; HOW IS THAT FINE?!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo, "I AM NOT AN IDIOT, AND IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL" He shouted back, very annoyed. Rukia couldn't believe what this idiot was saying "How can it not be a big deal, do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She spat.

"Okay, enough fighting, you two! I think I should take a look at you Ichigo" Urahara said over the argument. "Fine" Ichigo said in a very aggravated tone, as he took his shirt off.

"Well you seem to be fine apart from that gash but that should clear up soon, oh and of coarse that hollow seemed to be a little strange so I will need to take sample of your blood… just to see if everything is okay, I'll let you know if anything interesting shows in a couple of days." Urahara said joyfully as he waved his fan around, and then took out a needle. "Arm out please Mr Kurosaki." He said and Ichigo put his arm in front of Urahara and watched as the tall blonde man wrapped a strap around his fore arm and adjusted it tightly then stuck a needle into his vein and drew a vial of blood. Urahara pulled out the needle "You can go now, oh and you should really thank Miss Kuchiki she did a wonderful job." He said as he opened and closed his fan.

"Thanks..." Ichigo muttered and then walked out the shop; Rukia sighed and then ran after him.

They walked in silence and then suddenly Ichigo pushed Rukia against the nearest tree and crushed his lips onto hers, one of his hands was right next to her head leaning on the tree and the other hand was feeling Rukia's back. Rukia was still in shock from Ichigo's surprise attack but when she realised what he was doing she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, when she finally managed to get him off she was scowling "What are you doing?! I'm still mad at you! And besides someone might see us.' she said flustered and angry.

Ichigo smiled a bit "I just wanted to thankyou for saving my life."

A/N

Ohmy, sure has been a while since i've updated this thing.

Hah procrastination is my bestfriend.

Well here it is, chapter three.

Now tell me what should happen next?  
LOL

Yeah and I don't own bleach, if I did it would be a ichiruki hentai the whole time.

LOL

So yes, please review.. c:

AND LOL ALSO SORRY FOR BEING A NOOB WRITER.  
I tried, and it's the thought that counts.


End file.
